


His last night on Earth

by wholocker78218



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, pre 8x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:22:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Beric's last night on Earth is spent with the woman he loves.





	His last night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this has been the easiest thing for me to write in a long time. I really love Beric and his death made me really sad. I've always thought he was gorgeous, I mean Richard Dormer is beautiful and his voice is like pure honey. Anyway I hope you enjoy, this has not been proof read because I didn't have enough time but hopefully you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Please follow me on my tumblr account and feel free to request if you would like either here or there.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Wholocker x

Beric Dondarrion had never thought he’d get the chance to fall in love. Each time he died, a part of him never came back. So when he met her, he thought he’d died and gone to heaven, no matter the fact that he knew there was no heaven or hell - just darkness. Everything about her drew him in, the way her hair shined in the sunlight and the way her skin glowed in moonlight. Her eyes that glowed in the flickering flames and a voice as soft as the breeze. She was perfect to him in every way that mattered. When she spoke to him she was kind, she didn’t ask him about the darkness, she somehow knew it was not something he wanted to talk about. She spoke to him about her life before the war, of her little brother who was taken to fight alongside his father- neither of them ever coming home. She spoke to him of the walks she used to take along the river, following the water as it led to the sea. She told him stories of the suitors who came knocking on her fathers door, each one never enough to prove to her lord father that hew was worthy of his little girls hand. He laughed softly every time she would regale a tale about the mischief she would get up to, sneaking out in the middle of the night, only to be scolded by her septa when morning came and there was mud on the hem of her night dress. There was a sadness to her that he wanted to wash away, he wanted to make her smile like she made him, sometimes when he grew tired of Thoros’ drinking habits they would sit, side by side, throwing small stones at the man until he woke up and glared at them. When he ultimately did she would laugh - a beautiful melodious sound that warmed the parts of him that remained un-numbed by the touch of death.

 

Every time he looked upon her he knew he had fallen in love for the first and last time, she gave him a reason to stay alive, to keep fighting. If he could not protect himself, who would protect this wonderful creature who had wormed her way into his numb heart.

 

When they arrived at Winterfell, he looked for her, but she was nowhere to be found. He asked around, hoping with every part of him that she was still alive. Jon told him she had arrived at the castle with them but hadn’t been seen since they arrived. Relief coursed through him, she was alive, she would be safe with the other women in the crypts, while he fought to his last breath to protect her.

 

He sat now, drinking with Clegane and Arya, waiting for the call to arms, praying to the Lord of Light that he would keep the love of his life safe. Throwing the wine skin back to the two sitting opposite him, he leant back on the wall and closed his eye. Listening to the whistling of the wind, remembering the soft sound of her voice. The light from the torch opposite him dancing over his eyelid, preparing himself for the long night that was still to come.

 

A shadow passes over his eye and stops, cracking his eyelid open he stares with disbelief. There she is, as beautiful as he members her being. Her skin glowing in the light of the moon and her eyes shining in the fire light. She reaches out a hand to him, not saying a word but he understands. He takes her small hand in his own larger one and raises himself from where he is sat, they stand opposite each other, their bodies a hairs breadth away from one another. He stares down into her eyes and loses himself in her beauty. He can see Clegane and Arya staring dumbly at them but he ignores them and follows behind his love as she leads him into a part of the cast ehe hasn’t been before. She leads him through abandoned corridors and hallways before entering a room in the farthest corner of the castle. Inside is a basic chamber, with a bed just big enough for two, a small unlit fire and a window over looking the rear of the castle. She closes the door behind him before turning towards him her eyes meeting his, she pads over to him, her hand reaching up to lay against his cheek, the edges of her fingers brushing his eye patch. He takes her hand in his and moves it to press a kiss to her palm, before leaning down and cupping her face and drawing her in for a chaste kiss. He leans his forehead against hers and whispers the words he has always wanted t say to her but never had the strength to say aloud.

 

“I love you,” his voice low and gravelly.

 

“I love you too,” She replies and before he can stop himself he pulls her back towards him kissing her with all the passion these long years have built up between them.

 

Wrapping his arms around her waist, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck, he lifts her to fit against him as he walks towards the bed and lays her down with all the car he can muster. He removes his heavy coat, boots and armour, leaving himself in a loose fitting blouse and breeches, and he climbs on to the bed over her. Slotting their bodies together as though they were meant to be, he claims her mouth once again, their mouths teasing each other as they bite and nip each other until their lips are red raw. His tongue tangling and sliding against hers, pulling soft moans from each of them. He can feel himself growing aroused and he forced himself to pull away.

 

“If we go any further I won’t be able to hold myself back,” he whispers, berating himself at his lack of control.

 

“Beric, look at me,” she says turning his face to meet hers. “I want to be yours, and for you to be mine. I want you to make love to me, because I am in love with your and there is no one else in the world I’d give myself to but you. I’m yours, completely,” she says, her eyes staring with love into his and he gives into his desire.

 

He sit ups and allows each other to remove their remaining layers before pulling her now naked body against his and claims her mouth in a kiss he hopes expresses the degree of his feelings for her. He moves them to lie in the centre of the bed, her head resting on pillows to make her comfortable.

 

“Is this your first time?” He whispers, and she nods. “I’ll be gentle, I promise.” She nods once again, having complete trust in him.

 

He kisses her softly on the lips before tailing his mouth down her perfect un-marred body, his lips leaving marks on his neck to remind her of his love, of this night, their one night together. He kisses her breasts, lavishing them with devotion and care enough to make her moan softly into the otherwise silent night. Leaving her breasts he lays kisses further south until he lies between her legs, her sex warm and wet and ready for him. He takes his time leaving kisses on the inside of her thighs until she his mewling and begging for him, he places kisses on her outside lips before parting them with a long lick that makes her moan loudly and raise her hips. Using his hand flat on her belly to hold her down he continues with pleasuring her with his mouth. Licking and sucking at her sex until she begs for him to be in her. He crawl back up her body kissing her, his tongue allowing her to taste herself. He rubs his length in her wetness before positioning himself at her entrance.

 

“This will hurt at first, but I promise it will pass,” he whispers, his forehead resting on her own.

She wraps her arms around him, her fingers pressing into the skin of his back as he pushes in slowly until he is fully encased in her tight, wet, warmth, he stops there, allowing her to accommodate his length. Only when she asks him to move does he begin to thrust, slow firm strokes that leave both of the breathless and rife with desire, all the while he steals kisses from her lips and nips at her neck trailing wet open mouth kisses to mark his love for her.

 

He can tell she is is getting close by the way her nails are digging into the skin of his back and he lowers a land to rub at her clit until she climaxes around him, her walls clenching his length in a tight grasp, her nails scratching him and marking him as her own, her moans like music to his ears and her whispers of her love for him making him follow soon after.

 

In the after glow he pulls her warm sated body against his and holds her there for the rest of the night, neither of the willing to sleep away the last few hours they will have together, both of them acknowledging but refusing to voice that this is his last night on Earth, instead they hold each other tight, making love as many times as they need. Trying to remember the feeling of each others bodies against their own. Trying to remember the other perfectly.

 

As Beric lays there, with the love in his life in his arms he prays to the Lord of Light once more to protect her, he receives no answer, he never does but he knows in his heart that he will do whatever it take to save her life, he will fight the Night King himself if he has to, but she is his everything and he will fight and die tonight to ensure she does not.


End file.
